


The Spectral Student

by Mrs_Don_Draper (orphan_account)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, Poltergeists, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The study group vs. a poltergeist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spectral Student

"Haven't you seen something like this on Inspector British Guy or something?" Jeff shouts before ducking behind the Dean's desk.

"Actually, the title is Inspector Spacetime. He deals with all sorts of beings that include, but are not limited to--"

"Abed!" the group interrupts.

Abed sighs.

"Well, we tried the usual ways. I'm surprised the vacuum didn't work. The Ghostbusters always produced good results. Forcing it into a television was clever, but ultimately useless."

"Get to the point, Abed," Jeff groans.

The others hold their assortment of weapons in front of them as if it will do them any good. The weapons would go right through the poltergeist, who would obviously kill anyone stupid enough to attack it.

"We need to be nice to it. Violence isn't working."

"Nose goes!" Chang yells before running headfirst into the doorjamb, knocking himself out.

"I'll go," Annie says.

She stands on nervous legs and slowly approaches the being.

"Hello there!" she trills brightly. "I-I'm Annie! Welcome to Greendale!"

She bats her Disney eyes, and the thing looks confused.

"Here to fight?" the floating being asks.

"No! No fighting. We, uh, we want to help! Help send you home, maybe?"

"Home!?" the creature bellows. "Where is the registrar?!"

Annie gulps, but holds her ground. Jeff gives her a thumbs up. Way to go, Annie.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "You want an education! It's the office down the hall to the left!"

With a clap of thunder and a bolt of lighting,the spirit exits the room.

Cautiously, the rest of the study groups stands.

"Well," the Dean begins, brushing himself off. "We certainly can't say a poltergeist is the strangest student we've had at Greendale..."

The study group begrudging agrees.

And it turns out that Mike is actually a pretty chill dude once you get to know him.


End file.
